


An eye for an eye

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mirror Universe, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, murder couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: “Let’s follow the Biblical principle, drawn from the Old Testament, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth,” Leonard announced.This story is about McCoy’s way from loosing his eye, of gaining power and meeting Kirk and to finally getting his revenge.Trektober Day 1. (Mirror!Verse)
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Past Mirror Jocelyn McCoy/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Trektober 2020





	An eye for an eye

Leonard McCoy hadn’t married for love, oh no, his parents had arranged his marriage with Jocelyn Darnell to increase the power of their family in the Terran Empire.

Even if they didn’t love each other, tolerated each other at most, he expected Jocelyn to keep her part of the marriage. Leonard was supposed to work to become a known and feared surgeon like his father, while Jocelyn was only expected to do little jobs in her family’s business and to be faithful.

But apparently even that was too much to ask from her. Leonard had worked his way up in the hospital hierarchy, had killed all the unwanted superiors and had made a name for himself beyond the borders of Georgia. 

For a while now he had expected her to be cheating on him and he wasn’t going to let her get away with it. Telling her he would work all night, but coming back in the early evening, he found his wife in their bed with Clay Treadway. 

It was probably a bad idea to attack them, but in that moment he let his rage define his actions. Easily enough he took Clay down with a skillful hit to the liver and a cut down his back with his knife.

Jocelyn on the other hand wasn’t an easy target, being born into the most powerful family in Georgia meant she was trained well. 

Before Leonard could do her any harm with his knife, she had taken the knife from him and with a quick and efficient movement she cut out his eye. It wasn’t until she had done this that he was able to knock her out with a hypospray he had hidden. 

Killing her was no option, at least not yet, her family had ties everywhere and he would be dead within days, if they found out he’d killed one of them. Originally he wanted to lock her up in their house, chained up and gagged, but he left, taking all the money in the house and some of his personal things with him, to get his revenge later.

Cutting all connections to his old life, he spent the following months in dive bars throughout the whole country, drinking and fucking, until he ended up in Riverside, Iowa. He had sent the divorce papers somewhere along the way, giving her everything they had. But he planned to gain everything and so much more back.

The whole town was covered in Starfleet recruitment posters and Leonard thought to himself if he would fuck up his life he would do it the right way, a way where the worst that could happen to he was being killed, but in the best case he would gain the power to destroy the whole Darnell family.

The evening before he had to board the shuttle was spent with McCoy trying to drink his weight in alcohol. 

Due to that he was still somewhat drunk when he stepped onto the shuttle and made his way directly into the shuttle’s bathroom. 

Only moments later a female officer had the nerve to drag him out of his hiding place. “Sir you need to sit down or I’ll make you sit down,” she said, trying to sound threatening.

He turned around to glare at her. Upon seeing the scar that went over where his left eye had once been she looked frightened. The shock in her posture gave McCoy the chance to inject her with one of his deadly hypos, making sure all the others in the seats around him saw what he just did, hoping that this would keep everyone away from him.

After the body dropped dead on the floor he took the next available seat, not wanting to waste another one of his mixtures.

“I may throw up on you,” he growled at the blonde haired man next to him as a warning. 

“I think these things are pretty safe, especially with me on your side.” Looking up at the man next to him, he saw the bluest eyes and the biggest grin, made incredibly wider by the scar starting at the corner of his mouth, going almost up to his ear, giving him a maddening look.

“Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull, and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait till you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles. See if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding! Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence.”

“Well I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space,” counterted the most likely crazy and murderous stranger while his smile only got bigger.

“Yeah, well, I got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife got the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones, but don’t worry when I’m finally finished with her she will have nothing left, not even her bones.” 

“Jim Kirk.”

“McCoy, Leonard McCoy.”

“Oh Bones we’ll have a lot of fun together.” And this statement sealed his fate.

McCoy was sure he wouldn’t see this man again, but just hours later when he first set foot in his new dorm room, Jim was already sitting there on a bed. “Turns out we’re roommates,” he said a devilish grin on his face, which made McCoy sure this wasn’t coincidence.

It wasn’t McCoy’s plan, quite the reverse, but somehow he developed a partnership with Kirk. 

One day he overheard a conversation of some fellow cadets that planned an attack on Kirk and it was one of his easiest jobs to call them all up for a mandatory hypo, that turned out to be rather deadly. The dead cadets were found with his name carved into their chests. 

Jim, who apparently knew of the attempted killing, got rid of a few of Leonard’s fellow med students and a few unwanted instructors.

Soon everybody knew not to mess with either Kirk or McCoy, because otherwise the other or both of them would be after you. 

McCoy had been Kirk’s roommate for over a year now and he was annoyed by the blonde’s sex life, not that Leonard hadn’t had a fling every now and then, but Jim was busy fucking some chick or guy ever day and he found himself somewhat jealous. Much to his delight Kirk’s sex partner got less and less over the weeks, without Leonard having something to do with it, up until he noted the other hadn’t slept with someone in a while. 

One day McCoy was lying on his bed when Jim came in, again without a new fling. “You sick or something kid? You haven’t had sex with someone in days, I’m starting to think you lost your charms,” McCoy noted matter of factly.

“Nah, how could I lose my charms with a face like this,” Kirk answered, gesturing to his face which showed a lopsided smile. “Bones, I just came to the conclusion that none of them are worth my time.”

“How’d that come?” McCoy asked, this statement having aroused his interest.

“Well, they were all pathetic, trying to use me for my power. But you, Bonsey, you are worth my time, so what do you think about taking this arrangement to the next level, what do you think of you and me against the rest of the universe? We would be invincible and the sex would be unbelievably good,” Kirk had moved over to Leonard’s bed and was hovering over him.

“I say, why not.” And then he pulled Kirk down in a harsh kiss, connecting their lives.

The night they spent together was incredible and when McCoy entered his courses the next morning with a mad grin and everyone winced in fear, when they saw him in a good mood, that was more than fine with him. They became the most feared couple in the academy and even beyond the campus everyone knew their names.

Another two years later they finished the academy and Starfleet was dumb enough to put them on the same ship. McCoy held the position of second highest medical officer and Kirk was third in command, only the first officer and the captain stood above him.

The both of them made allies all over the ship and with the knowledge that Spock didn’t want to be captain there was nothing left in the way of killing Pike.

It was a normal day on the Terran Empire’s flagship when Kirk stepped up behind Pike, who was sitting in the captain’s chair unsuspecting and cut his throat. Around the same time McCoy injected Puri with a sedative, before strapping him on an operation table and taking him apart, letting him wake up just in time to see the last beats of his heart.

After that they were unstoppable and inexorable, taking down planet after planet. They were given full freedom in their actions than even Starfleet itself was afraid of them. And if an admiral dared to stand in their way he was killed by Kirk’s blade or McCoy’s venom. This demonstration of power secured their positions for the foreseeable future.

Their next step would be to take over the whole Terran Empire, cause there was no need for an institution like Starfleet with Kirk and McCoy as rulers, but there was still time, for now they would leave the admiralty in the false hope of safety and in the moment they least expected it, the two would attack.

There was no need for urgency and so one night after another successful mission they were lying together in their bed in the captain’s quarters, just enjoying each other’s presence, Jim tenderly tracing Leonard’s scar. 

“You never told me how you got this one,” the blonde whispered into the quiet room.

“I told you my ex took everything, the eye included,” McCoy answered no longer feeling the rage boiling up in him whenever someone asked about the scar. All the events, also the fateful night led to his position of power on Jim’s side.

“We’ll kill that bitch for what she’s done to you, even if the scar only makes you sexier,” Jim stated, a devilish grin already spreading over his face with the idea he had probably already formed in his head. “What do you think about shore leave on earth, Georgia to be precise? A visit to your family and maybe your ex wife?”

“Darlin’, that sounds like an insanely good idea,” he remarked, unable to stop the smile from curving his lips.

Passion flooding in both their veins fired by the imminent revenge with his lover by his side, led to a make-out session more intense than any before, which only increased to even better sex.

It took a few days at full warp speed from their current location in space to reach earth. But for Leonard it felt like a lot less time, because Jim sweetened his days with useless officers he brought over to medbay as test objects for a few of his new so-called cures. 

He injected them with pathogens and looked if he could find an antidote, sometimes it worked other times not so much, but they were never a great loss and with that they reached earth in a blink of the eye. 

Beaming down together with Jim and armed with Leonard’s medical kit, knives and phasers, they stood directly in front of his former home in no time.

He gently knocked on the front door, wanting to see Jocelyn's expression upon seeing him. Jocelyn opened the door, a startled and frightened look on her face as she spotted McCoy and Kirk in front of her door. 

The door was slammed into their faces, but just in time Jim was able to put a foot in the door, a snort of amusement leaving his lips, because of the predictable action. 

“After you my dear Bones,” Jim said, kicking the door open, a grin already set in place.

“Such a gentleman,” Leonard responded. 

It wasn’t until Jocelyn had reached the living room that they caught up with her, stunning her with a phaser blast. After that they tied her to the dining table and gagged her. When she woke up it was to Kirk and McCoy hovering above her.

“Let’s follow the Biblical principle, drawn from the Old Testament, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth,” Leonard announced, his smile not once wavering. A mad grin on both their faces was the last thing Jocelyn saw before they took her eyesight.

But they weren’t finished with that, Jim carved their names into her torso, as if he would perpetuate their love in a tree, while Leonard went on to break each bone in her hands, naming them as he went on. 

Continuing until they were both covered in blood and until there was only an unrecognizable body left of Jocelyn. 

Later, after they had eliminated the rest of the Darnell clan, Leonard pulled Jim into a kiss, still tasting the blood of their victims on his lips. And the kiss was all the more sweet, knowing that the woman who had betrayed him was dead and that he had someone to love and trust on his side in this cruel world. 

In addition the whole universe would kneel soon before them.


End file.
